<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>связь by k_sammers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105744">связь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers'>k_sammers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждая красная нить звенела во время битв смертоносной мелодией. Некоторые рвались, и, не смотря на это, обхватывали его лёгкие тугой сетью – Геральт задыхался. Он правда пытался уберечь их. Он правда пытался уберечь тех людей, что были ему предназначены, но случай к случаю не приходится – и очередная связь расходилась по швам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>связь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>24.01.2020</p><p>как говорится: прыгай в очередное болото с гордо поднятой головой.</p><p>soulmate!au, где от твоего сердца исходят красные нити, ведущие к твоей паре (и их может быть много). и иногда тебе требуется довольно много времени, чтобы понять, к кому они ведут.<br/>у геральта их действительно много.<br/>у лютика – лишь одна.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Геральт усиленно убеждает себя в том, что ему плевать, нервно осматриваясь, убеждаясь в том, что нити остаются на месте.<br/>
Геральт усиленно убеждает себя, что ему плевать, сдвигаясь в сторону, когда меч Ренфри проходит слишком близко к его груди. </p><p>Каждая красная нить звенела во время битв смертоносной мелодией. Некоторые рвались, и, несмотря на это, обхватывали его лёгкие тугой сетью – Геральт задыхался.<br/>
Он правда пытался уберечь их. Он правда пытался уберечь тех людей, что были ему предназначены, но случай к случаю не приходится – и очередная связь расходилась по швам.<br/>
Геральт усиленно убеждает себя, что ему плевать, видя вибрирующую, крепкую шелковую нить, ведущую к грязной таверне. </p><p>* </p><p>Он понимает это, только спустя много лет. </p><p>К Лютику он, всё-таки, привязывается. Привыкает и к его не прекращаемой болтовне, и его глупым песенкам, и идиотской улыбке, появляющейся каждую секунду. К одному он привыкнуть не может – печальным взглядам, направленным то на самого Геральта, то куда-то в пустоту. </p><p>Они ссорятся – всё ещё. Геральт рычит, гнев бурлит в нём, словно зелье в аретузском котле, точит когти о рёбра и подначивает к действию. Вместо этого, Геральт делает глубокий вдох (<em>каждый раз</em>), круто разворачивается, и идёт назад к костру.<br/>
Он никогда не ожидает вновь увидеть Лютика наутро.<br/>
Тот никогда не уходит. </p><p>Иногда Геральт задаётся вопросом – <em>на кой чёрт</em>? Что ему делать рядом, если ни на что, кроме пения он не способен? Ни на что, кроме красноречивых, пафосных слов? Ни на что, кроме внимательного, осторожного ухода за ранами. Ни на что, кроме непонятной Геральту молчаливой поддержки и простого присутствия рядом.<br/>
Не удивительно, что Лютика так любили. Наверняка, каждая из его чёртовых нитей всё ещё цела. </p><p>Нити Геральта рвутся, и ему кажется, что скоро не останется ни одной. Одна из них исчезает прямо на его глазах – на его глазах казнят какую-то девушку, обвинённую в колдовстве.<br/>
Не ведьма она вовсе. Уж ему-то не знать.<br/>
Геральт не делает вид, что он обеспокоен, не делает вид, что ему плевать. Когда Лютик молча сжимает его плечо, он тихо шепчет "<em>спасибо</em>". </p><p>*<br/>
Он понимает это, когда Лютик наигрывает что-то печальное, но не заунывное и тихо бормочет себе под нос.<br/>
Странно всё это. Лютик носился весь день довольный, таверна за таверной отхватывая пригоршню золотых. К вечеру успокоился, уставший, но всё сиял, словно начищенный медяк. Геральт только ухмылялся смешливо. </p><p>Он понимает это, когда вслушивается.<br/>
Когда Лютик поёт что-то – люди его слушают. Когда Лютик поёт что-то о любви – люди о нём плачут.<br/>
Слёзы вовсе не застилают его глаза, и бросаться к лютиковым ногам ему не хочется. Но что-то внутри ухает так, что Геральт вздрагивает. Словно внутри разбилась хрупкая скульптура, выполненная из чистого хрусталя, а осколки вцепились в кожу изнутри. </p><p>Геральт задыхается, как во все те мгновенья, когда нити рвались прямо на его глазах, выскальзывали из его рук. Но ощущается это по-другому.<br/>
Будто тысячи лет он не видал мира. Будто не видел солнечного света, не ощущал его тепла и не знал свежего воздуха. Геральт задыхается так, словно этот вдох – его самый первый, словно он умер и переродился на этом же самом месте только ради того, чтобы услышать эти слова. </p><p>Чтобы увидеть, как Лютик замирает тоже, хватаясь руками за горло и хрипло кашляет. Поднимает испуганный, не верящий взгляд и утыкается им прямо в горящую пламенем шелковую нить, натянутую между ними. </p><p>* </p><p>Лютик сам был словно шёлковый, сплетённый из тысячи тонких нитей и миллионов нежных слов. Геральт уверен, что он крепок так же, как и их связь. </p><p>Лютик расслабленно, ласково улыбается, дёргает обнажённым плечом и шепчет что-то глупое. Такое же глупое, как и все его песенки. Лютик срывается на хрип, его голос опускается на пару тонов ниже, но он всё равно шутит про то, что их нить была струнами для его лютни. Геральт прихватывает зубами кожу его живота – Лютик ойкает, и затыкается, пальцами цепляясь за тонкую простыню.<br/>
<em>его кожа, наверное, ещё тоньше</em>, думается Геральту, когда он проводит пальцами по чужой спине. Лютик выгибается в ответ безмолвно, кусает губы и тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости, бормочет что-то себе под нос. </p><p>Геральт не пытается вслушиваться, но молчаливо надеется.<br/>
Лютик прижимается ещё ближе, оплетая руками так, как не сумела бы ни одна из тех нитей. </p><p>* </p><p>Он понимает это, когда Лютик сонно водит пальцем по его груди, и Геральт чувствует себя дома. Так, как он не чувствовал себя нигде. </p><p>Лютик шепчет: "<em>я хочу посвятить тебе каждую из своих баллад</em>" и это отзывается тонким уколом у Геральта в межреберье. Словно если бы там распустился крохотный нежный цветок с медовыми лепестками. </p><p>Цветы тянутся к солнцу. Геральт тянется к Лютику.<br/>
Его губы на вкус слаще любых медовых цветов. </p><p>* </p><p>Лютик наигрывает что-то, как и всегда. Геральт, по обыкновению своему, хмыкает, присаживаясь рядом. </p><p>– Тебя беспокоит что-то? – Лютик грустно усмехается. </p><p>– Всегда ты угадываешь. Я всё спросить хотел...– он неуверенно мнётся. </p><p>– Ну? </p><p>– Не так,- Лютик раздражённо морщится. Геральт наблюдает за этим, и чувствует разрастающуюся волну беспокойства. </p><p>– Геральт. Те нити... сколько их у тебя было? </p><p>– Что ж это за вопрос такой? </p><p>– Серьёзный. – Лютик не отступается. Если он за что-то берётся – вцепится и не отпустит, пока не получит, чего захочет. Они, в принципе, так и встретились. – Геральт, пожалуйста. </p><p>Он сдаётся. </p><p>– Не знаю. Не считал. В голову не приходило как-то, их ведь много. А после того, как рвались, счёт вести не хотелось совсем. </p><p>Лицо Лютика мрачнеет. </p><p>– Вот как. – Тянет он и устремляет взгляд в костёр. Геральт не видит в пляшущем пламени ничего интересного, и обеспокоенно склоняет голову на бок. </p><p>– Что-то не так? </p><p>– Да, нет. Просто... забудь, знаешь. – Он снова тушуется, закрывается и Геральт не выдерживает. </p><p>– <em>Лютик</em>. </p><p>Тот сдаётся мгновенно, хотя та секунда молчания, после которой он начинает говорить длится, по ощущениям, вечность. </p><p>– Ты же много предначертанных встречал, Геральт? В смысле, своих. Нитей ведь много, значит... </p><p>– <em>Что</em>? </p><p>– Просто... чёрт, я не знаю. Просто для меня эта нить была чуть ли не путеводной, я и из дома сбежал, лишь бы за ней пойти. Бродяжничал долго пока до той таверны добрался. Для меня ведь ничего больше не было. И никого кроме тебя не было.</p><p>Геральт замирает поражённый. Лютик смотрит на него печально, совсем как в тот самый день, и тогда он, чёрт возьми, понимает.<br/>
<em>Всё понимает</em>. </p><p>Он помнит ту казнь, когда Лютик молча стоял рядом с опустошённым Геральтом, осторожно поглаживая его по плечу. Те песни. Те взгляды. Ту длинную, обжигающе горячую нить, которая их связывает.<br/>
То, как Лютик не оставлял его - никогда и нигде, возвращаясь к костру каждое утро, следуя за ним всю свою жизнь. </p><p>Каждая красная нить звенела в бою. Каждая красная нить вела в свою сторону, к своему сердцу. каждая нить.<br/>
У Геральта было множество исходов.<br/>
У Лютика был только Геральт. </p><p>Геральт не отвечает, и Лютик, нервно сглотнув, пытается подняться.<br/>
Он не успевает. </p><p>Геральт прижимает его к себе и целует так, что лёгкие обжигает пламенем. Так, что судьбоносная нить вибрирует, скручивается узлом где-то в грудной клетке и опаляет всего его своим огнём. Геральт сдавленно стонет в поцелуй. Лютику, кажется, не лучше, хотя целуется он так, что жар хлёсткой плетью вновь проходится по груди. Жадно и ненасытно. Лютик весь такой, и не то, чтобы сам Геральт был лучше.<br/>
Эта ночь пьяная и пьянящая, наполнена горячечным шёпотом и такими же – поцелуями. Лютик вновь шепчет что-то, словно лихорадочно, скользит руками по всему его телу, а Геральту кажется, что его руки везде. Он сам вторит и этому шёпоту, и странной приятной дрожи.<br/>
Вместо медовых цветков меж его рёбер расцветают следы чужих губ. Геральт не протестует, только запрокидывает голову, когда Лютик опускается у его разведённых ног. </p><p>Кажется, восхвалять его Лютик умеет не только словами. </p><p>* </p><p>Когда Лютик, лёжа на животе, вновь заводит разговоры о предначертанных – <em>то ли извиняется, то ли оправдывается</em> – Геральт молча притягивает его ближе. Лютику хватает этого, чтобы замолчать, протяжно зевнуть, и устроиться на чужом плече. </p><p>– Я встречал их. – Говорит Геральт после долгого молчания, и Лютик весь обращается в слух. – Пару раз. </p><p>– И как же? – тихо спрашивает Лютик. Будто боится разорвать очередную тонкую нить. </p><p>Геральт невнятно хмыкает. </p><p>– Никак. Мы узнавали друг друга, но не более. Я чувствовал, что они не те. Словно... – он нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Словно неправильный узелок. Не на том месте. Так что мы расходились так же, как встречались. </p><p>– И... ничего? </p><p>– Ничего, в большинстве случаев. Мы знали имена и уже не могли их забыть. А нити просто тускнели и становились тоньше. Вот когда они рвались – было больно. Иногда даже очень. </p><p>– Как с той девушкой? – Лютик спрашивает и часто моргает. Геральт сглатывает сухой ком. </p><p>– Наверное. Да. Когда один из твоих путей умирает на твоих глазах всегда больно. Но её я не знал, а тебя – да. И ты был рядом. </p><p>Лютик прикрыл глаза. </p><p>– Мне некуда было идти. И никого у меня больше не было. Одна нить на всю жизнь, это, знаешь ли, несколько трудновато, – неловко шутит он. </p><p>Геральт кивнул. </p><p>– Знаешь... – он откашлялся. Лютик поднял на него взгляд. – Хм. Ты – самая крепкая моя связь. Я мог быть где угодно, и направляться, куда пожелает душа, но твоя нить была самой... самой точной? Я не столь красноречив, чтобы описать это. Но она была моей путеводной звездой, приведшей к тебе.</p><p> Лютик замер, и казалось даже, что он не дышит. Он смотрел так, словно не мог поверить в услышанное, но так сильно надеялся, что готов был поверить во всё, что Геральт ему дальше скажет. Даже если тот безбожно солжёт.<br/>
И Геральт сдался вновь. </p><p>Он прошептал: </p><p>- ...<em>приведшей меня домой</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>